En una historia
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una historia donde la princesa se encuentra con el dragón. Una historia donde ninguno de los dos son malos, ni siquiera los padres de ellos por quererlos separar. Una historia donde una guerra acaba gracias al amor de ambos. En una historia donde el dragón y la princesa se enamoran.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les traigo una historia más.**_

 _ **Una historia especial para una semana especial. Cumplo 4 años en fanfiction este viernes y para este día subiré fanfic hasta llegar al número 100. Esta es mi forma de agradecer todos estos años con ustedes a mi lado. Sin tardar más a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo..._

Había una pequeña princesa rubia que deseaba tener aventuras como en sus cuentos de hadas y aventuras favoritos. Soñaba con salir al mundo a explorar, viajar y vivir realmente una aventura. Era su más grande sueño.

Sus padres, dos jóvenes reyes, siempre la escuchaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Era fascinante y divertido él como la pequeña hablaba de sus próximas aventuras y jugaba en su gran jardín imaginando que estaba en una de todas esas aventuras.

 _ **Pero un día, cuando tenía siete años, empezó su más grande aventura...**_

La pequeña princesa había salido con su madre a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Le encantaba ver y convivir con aquellas personas que de igual manera estaban encariñados con esa pequeña. Todos eran tan amables y cariñosos, la pequeña los había tomado como una segunda familia.

Todo marchaba bien, o eso fue hasta que en un solo parpadear, la pequeña había perdido a su madre. Empezó a correr por todos lados tratando de buscarla pero no pudo.

La pequeña sin que se diera cuenta corrió hasta llegar al gran bosque. El gran bosque el cual sus padres le habían dicho que nunca se acercara a él. La pequeña asustada empezó a llorar, quería a sus padres, estaba asustada.

-Hey...

Una voz escucho a sus espaldas, se estremeció al escucharla. Estaba pensando en lo peor, dio vuelta y se encontró con un pequeño niño pelirrosa. Pero algo curioso. Este pequeño niño tenía pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, pequeñas alas en su espalda y su piel se veía rasposa y junto con él una pequeña cola.

Era como un dragón, como el de sus libros. Pero de alguna forma un pequeño dragón.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Vio como el pequeño se acercaba lentamente a ella. Sentía miedo pero no quería sentir miedo de ese niño que le estaba hablando, que estaba tratando de ayudarla.

-Y-Yo me perdí, perdí a mi mamá de vista y por correr no me di cuenta que había entrado al bosque

Seguía teniendo miedo, no pudo evitar que su voz saliera más baja de lo normal. Sentía que sus ojos otra vez se llenarían de lágrimas. Hasta que sintió como el pequeño niño posaba una mano en su pequeña cabellera rubia.

La pequeña alzo su vista y se encontró con que aquel niño le sonreía de la manera más tierna posible.

-Tranquila, te ayudare a buscar tu camino de regreso a casa

La pequeña dejo de llorar, al ver aquel niño. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la pequeña, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente al niño.

Una vez listos caminaron por el bosque. Ambos niños hablaban animadamente, puede que no era de lo mismo pero ambos se escuchaban con atención.

-Quiero vivir aventuras pero por ser una princesa yo no puedo, debo de comportarme como una dama y obedecer a todo

La pequeña había hecho un lindo puchero. El niño la observo atentamente, desde se puso a pensar y despues hablo.

-Ya veo así que eres la princesa que hablan todos, yo igual quiero vivir aventuras pero creo que estoy en la misma situación que tu, ser el príncipe es horroroso no puedes hacer cosas divertidas o te regañan

La pequeña de igual manera se quedo sorprendida. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese niño también era un príncipe como ella?

-Valla, ambos estamos en las mismas pero creo que por vivir aventuras siempre nos metemos en travesuras, ¿No?

Los pequeños al poco rato rieron. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la salida del bosque. Se sentía feliz de que iba a regresar con su madre pero no se quería alejar de su nuevo amigo.

-Tienes que ir o tus padres se preocuparan más

Escucho como el pequeño hablaba, era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Se veía algo triste por dejar a su nueva amiga ir pero le había prometido llevarla fuera del bosque.

-Ya lo sé pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante vendré a jugar contigo todos los días

La pequeña le sonrió con ternura y tendió su pequeña mano al niño. Este no dudo en aceptarla.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu... Natsu Dragneel el dragón

-Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia la humana

Y aunque era la primera vez que se veían, ambos no querían separar sus pequeñas manos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese momento los marcaria para siempre?

 _ **A los diez años.**_

Despues de ese día en que se perdió, le habían puesto soldados para vigilarla pero era más notable de que ella era más inteligente que ellos. Y ella se escapaba sin ser vista.

Estaba empezando sus aventuras, se despedía del castillo con una sonrisa mientras escapaba con un libro en mano, como todos los días, y se escondía en el bosque.

Era su pasatiempo favorito, leer en total tranquilidad y armonía, aunque estar con su nuevo amigo era también mucho mejor.

-Eso es aburrido, mejor hay que jugar Luce

El pequeño dragón ya llevaba tiempo observando como la pequeña humana le prestaba más atención aquel aburrido libro que a él.

-Espera, es que es tan entretenido como este pirata rescato a la sirena de ser un pescado frito

El pequeño, ya cansado de que ella no le prestara atención, se sentó a un lado de la niña a ver todas aquellas palabras que la mantenía ocupada. Leyó la primera página y ya estaba aburrido. ¿Cómo es que a esa mocosa le gustaba?

La pequeña al ver el aburrimiento del dragón, soltó una pequeña risita y cerro con cuidado el libro para despues dejarlo a un lado de ella.

-Está bien jugaremos un rato pero despues vas a leer conmigo

El pequeño se alegro y empezó a correr y por seguir el juego, la pequeña empezó a seguirlo.

 _ **A los quince años.**_

Ya no eran los pequeños que siempre se metían en travesuras, ahora eran jóvenes. Ella era una hermosa joven, una hermosa princesa, tan hermosa como lo era su orgullosa madre.

Empezaban sus lecciones de princesa, prestaba atención a todo lo que le decían pero cuando acababan corría a su cuarto y cambiaba de ropa. Y con esa misma rapidez se iba al pueblo.

-Así que ya te vas querida

Una voz la detuvo, su madre. Aparecía con una linda sonrisa, tan radiante como siempre. Los años le habían hecho bien a la mujer. Su madre era la única que sabía de sus escapes, ella no la detenía.

-Si mamá, voy y regreso sabes que no tardo

-Está bien cariño y cuando puedas trae a ese chico, tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo

-¡Mamá!

-Ve tranquila o se te hará tarde

Una vez que salía de las puertas del castillo y se metía en el bosque, se sentía segura. Llegaba al lugar acordado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahi la esperaba su inseparable mejor amigo dragón. Aquel niño de pelo rosa había cambiado y había crecido, ya no era el mismo aunque su personalidad era la misma.

-¡Luce!

El chico alzo su mano, ella apresuro más su paso para llegar con él. Siempre que llegaba con él, lo abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho en estar aquí

Sabía que era una mentira pero no le diría nada. Caminaban y hablaban mientras conseguían sus propias aventuras. Aunque como era de siempre, se metían en travesuras que pronto el padre de ella tenía que pagar.

 _ **A los veinte años.**_

Los dos jóvenes habían crecido y junto con ellos sus sentimientos. El amor había crecido en ellos y ambos estaban consientes del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Un amor que era inevitable y muy notorio.

-Si lo amas cariño, se feliz con él, no dejes que nadie se interponga en su felicidad

Fue lo que le había dicho su madre cuando había descubierto sus sentimientos por él.

El padre de ella, el rey sabía la relación que tenia con aquel joven dragón pero nunca se metió con ellos. Si su hija era feliz el sería feliz, lo que le había dicho su esposa.

-¡Natsu!

Y como siempre ella había llegado, el estaba ahi sentado, como siempre, bajo del gran árbol.

-Hola Lucy

Una pequeña sonrisa aparecía mientras se levantaba de su lugar para poderse acercar a ella.

Ambos se acercaron y se tomaban de las manos, ella sonreía y se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Una vez que se separaron ella le sonreía y de igual manera le copiaba, le gustaba que solo a él le diera esos besos. Sus labios eran tan suaves y carnosos, nunca se cansaría de ellos.

-Mi padre te quiere conocer, dice que le gustaría unir nuestros reinos como nosotros siempre lo habíamos soñado

-Si ese es el caso entonces llevare a mi padre para que también te conozca y se acuerde esto

Poso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella. Sabía que ella era hermosa y desde el primer momento que la vio se enamoro de ella.

La acerco más a él y la beso con cuidado pero sobre todo con cariño. Ella paso sus manos detrás del cuello de él.

Su beso subió de nivel, ambos se necesitaban.

-¿Me dejarías amarte y demostrarte cuando te amo?

-¿Me amas?

El empezó a darle besos por su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y termino por darle un beso en los labios.

-Claro que si mi princesa, un dragón nunca miente acerca de sus sentimientos y tú ¿me amas, princesa?

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y empujo su cabeza suavemente a la de ella. Paso sus delicadas manos por el cabello de él, su cabello tan travieso y rebelde.

-Claro que si mi dragón, yo hoy te demostrare cuanto te amo

Y bajo estas palabras, ese día ambos se unieron. Ambos se convirtieron en uno solo, ambos se demostraron su amor y su cariño.

-Te amo mi princesa

-Te amo mi dragón

Ambos amantes se amaban con todo lo que tenían. No les importaba si ella era una humana y él un dragón, el amor que ambos tenían era demasiado fuerte. Y cuando se unieron este lazo se fortaleció.

 _ **A los veinticinco años.**_

El pueblo festejaba, la dulce princesa había contraído matrimonio con el príncipe dragón. Había pocos quienes estaban en desacuerdo de que la princesa se uniera a un dragón. Pero poco fue su disgusto, el, ahora, rey dragón se gano al pueblo con su carisma.

Ambos padres de los dos estaban felices. La guerra había acabado por la felicidad de los nuevos reyes.

Todos estaban felices, los tiempos malos habían acabado. Ambos reyes Vivian en armonía y en felicidad. Y junto con ellos, un año despues nacieron dos pequeños niños, dos pequeños príncipes, un niño y una niña.

Una niña parecida a la reina pero muy revoltosa como su padre dragón y un niño parecido al rey pero muy tranquilo como su madre humana.

Ambos niños habían nacido como dragones, había sido algo curioso pero que sin dudar había sido aceptado. Las criaturas vivían en armonía.

Y la prosperidad del reino durara para siempre gracias a los amables reyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Valla mamá la historia esta tan hermosa

-Mamá siempre escribe las mejores historias

Dos pequeños se encontraban acostados en su cama mientras que ambos padres se encontraban sentados en la cama de cada uno de ellos.

-Gracias, ahora a dormir

Los dos pequeños sonrieron y apagaron las luces de sus cuartos.

-Descansen

La voz del padre se escucho, ambos padres salieron del cuarto de los niños. El padre se estiro un poco, moviendo con él sus grandes alas rojas y que su cola se alzara un poco gracias al movimiento.

-Hasta que al fin se duermen mi querida reina

La abrazo por la espalda. Mientras que ella había dejado de caminar.

-Así es mi rey dragón

Soltó una pequeña risita y se dio la vuelta. Tomo el rostro del hombre y le dio un tierno beso.

-Te amo Natsu

-Te amo mi Lucy

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño y se besaron con más pasión, con más necesidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Las historias son reales y nunca debes dudar de ellas. En este caso, la historia del dragón y la princesa era verdadera. Y esta vez la historia tuvo un final feliz._

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 4 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
